


La Isla de las Sirenas

by Solecitoyanass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Century XVIII, Draco Malfoy's Birthday, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mermaid Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Romance, Slash, Top Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass
Summary: Harry Potter tiene la misión de viajar a Durmstrang, una nación lejana donde se dice aterroriza el pirata más buscado de los siete mares, el gran "Grindelwald", a quien tiene que apresar y llevar a Hogwarts para que sea juzgado por sus crímenes. Sin embargo, no se esperaba que en el viaje terminaría perdido en la Isla de las Sirenas.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	La Isla de las Sirenas

**Author's Note:**

> La idea de este One-Shot surgió hace varios meses. Quedó en espera de ser publicado en un momento especial y que mejor momento que el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Draco Malfoy. 🎉🎂
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten...

_Misió_ n

— Capitán Potter, adelante.

Harry entró al despacho de su superior, el Mayor General Dumbledore, retirándose el tricornio. Saludó y se colocó en posición de firmes esperando a que el General hablara.

— Descanse Capitán —Harry se colocó en posición de descanso, esperó un largo tiempo, mientras Dumbledore firmaba una serie de pergaminos y luego levantó la vista—. Hoy tuve una reunión con la reina, conversamos sobre algunas cuestiones que le aquejan y entre ellas mencionó el caso del pirata Grindelwald. Como recordará, hace unos meses Grindelwald asaltó navíos de Hogwarts llevándose toda la carga y dejando a varios de nuestros soldados muertos. Si esto continúa, pronto querrá conquistar nuestro territorio y no lo podemos permitir. Por lo que la reina amablemente solicitó su aprensión inmediata.

Harry permanecía serio, escuchando con atención para captar los datos más importantes que le proporcionaba su General.

— Recientemente recibí la noticia de que alguien lo vio aterrorizando los navíos de Durmstrang, por lo que necesito vaya allá y lo aprese. Dispone usted de un navío de línea con quinientos hombres. Como segundo y tercer oficial puede disponer de quién usted considere adecuado. Le entrego esta carta donde explica que usted es mi capitán designado para capturar al pirata. Cuando llegue a Durmstrang recibirá el apoyo que necesite para lograr con éxito la misión. ¿Alguna duda?

— No General.

— Muy bien, puede retirarse. Ah, una cosa más, debe zarpar lo más pronto posible.

Harry saludó al General y salió del despacho planeando las acciones que tomaría para ejecutar con éxito la misión. Se colocó el tricornio y caminó rumbo al hogar de su mejor amigo. Estaba seguro de que él lo acompañaría.

 _Despedid_ a

Harry y sus acompañantes se encontraban en el puerto despidiéndose de sus familiares.

— Cuídate mucho, hijo —su madre, lo abrazó con fuerza, dejándole un beso en la mejilla antes de soltarlo—. Ve con tu prometida —Harry asintió y de acercó a Lady Ginny, su prometida y hermana menor de su mejor amigo. Ambas familias habían acordado el compromiso desde que la joven pelirroja había nacido. Y cuando Harry se enteró no cuestionó el acuerdo, simplemente lo aceptó porque así debía ser.

— Harry, piensa en mí todas las noches de tu viaje, que yo siempre pensaré en ti, así podremos estar justos mediante nuestros pensamientos —Harry asintió, estaba de acuerdo, aunque no se creía capaz de estar pensando todos los días en su prometida. Ir en busca del pirata más temido de los siete mares no era cualquier cosa.

— Por supuesto, querida mía, pensaré en ti todas las noches ―mintió como solía hacer para no hacerla enfadar.

Ella sonrió complacida.

Después de que todos se despidieran subieron al navío y por fin zarparon.

_Viaje_

— ¿Cuántos días tendremos que navegar hasta llegar a Durmstrang? —preguntó Ron, su mejor amigo.

— El viaje dura alrededor de treinta días. Yo calculo que llegaremos en menos tiempo, pues el navío que el General Dumbledore nos ha proporcionado es mucho más rápido.

Harry dirigió bien su navío. Le preocupaba mucho la seguridad de sus hombres y el bienestar de sus familias. Así que quería asegurarse de que la mayoría volvieran.

Habían transcurrido quince días, que eran los que llevaban contando desde que habían salido del puerto de Hogwarts.

— Capitán —anunció el teniente Diggory—. Se avecina una tormenta.

— ¡Arriar las velas! —ordenó y rápidamente su tripulación se puso a trabajar.

En menos de diez minutos la tormenta estaba a todo su esplendor. No era una tormenta común, esta parecía mostrar que el dios de los mares no estaba de muy buen humor.

El navío tambaleaba de un lado a otro y navegaba sin control por el mar. De pronto, el palo mayor se partió por la mitad por culpa un rayo. El palo se inclinó hacia la toldilla, cortando varias sogas en el proceso. Los que se encontraban cerca corrieron a los lados evitando que algo los golpeara, pero uno de los grumetes quedó enredado entre las sogas, arrastrándolo hasta que prácticamente colgaba de un pie y gritaba por ayuda desesperadamente.

Harry corrió a auxiliarlo, escuchó la voz de Ron diciéndole que tuviera cuidado, subió por el palo mesada y se estiró tratando de alcanzar la soga de la que colgaba el chico, pero no la alcanzó, así que decidió apoyarse de otra soga para acercarse al muchacho.

Se sujetó lo mejor que pudo y luego se lanzó en su dirección. Rápidamente cortó la soga y lo ayudó a equilibrarse con su propio cuerpo. Una vez estable lo ánimo a sujetarse fuertemente y mientras ambos de acomodaban para volar de regreso al Palo Mesana un rayo estalló en la toldilla, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y manos y piernas se resbalaran.

Lo último que vio, antes de caer al mar, fue la cara de pánico del muchacho y escuchó tenuemente las voces de algunos tripulantes llamándolo.

_Náufrago_

_—_ Y mira su ropa —escuchó una dulce voz femenina—, seguramente es uno de esos a los que les llaman pirata.

— Los piratas no son así, este viste de manera muy diferente —corrigió otra voz dulce.

— ¿Podrían alejarse de ese hombre? —esta vez era una voz más grave, mientras empezaba a abrir los ojos alcanzó a vislumbrar unas sombras que se alejaban.

— ¡Mira, está despertando! —esa era la mujer número dos.

Harry abrió los ojos lo más que el sol que le golpeaba en la cara le permitió y gimió de dolor cuando intentó moverse.

Vio nuevamente una sombra acercándose y una larga cabellera platinada penetró en su campo de visión.

— Señor beba esto —y le acercó lo que supuso era un recipiente con agua. Sin pensarlo dos veces levantó la cabeza ligeramente y succionó el líquido. Al principio lo hizo torpemente, tanto, que el líquido se derramó por la comisura de sus labios, pero pronto no dejó ir ninguna gota. Dejó de beber una vez se sintió satisfecho y de nuevo apoyó la cabeza sobre la arena.

— Vengan, ayúdenme a llevarlo a la aldea ―ordenó la persona a su lado.

― ¿Y si mejor lo escondemos? ―la mujer número uno habló.

― Sé lo que tienen en mente y la respuesta es no, ahora vengas y hagan lo que les digo ―de pronto sintió como era sujetado torpemente por los brazos y piernas, luego su cuerpo fue arrastrado por las tres mujeres, estaba siendo maltratado, pero no podía hablar y decirles que lo dejaran, aunque tampoco podía caminar por su cuenta.

En el camino dos de las mujeres conversaban haciendo comentarios poco apropiados sobre su persona, la mujer número tres las callaba cada vez que reían descontroladas y las reprendía por sus comentarios subidos de tono.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —esa era la voz de una cuarta persona.

— Es un náufrago que encontramos en la orilla del mar.

— Fue arrastrado por las olas, y como nosotras lo encontramos, nos pertenece.

— ¡Ese hombre no pertenece a nadie! Vayan a hacer sus deberes y dejen de jugar.

Las mujeres refunfuñaron y lo soltaron bruscamente.

— ¿Por qué lo has traído? —preguntó la cuarta voz.

— ¿Preferirías que lo dejara morir en la playa? —esa era la mujer del cabello platinado.

— Es un hombre, no puedes traerlo a la aldea, tu padre enfurecerá.

— Hablaré con él y le explicaré la situación. Y ya que echaste a Pansy y Daphne hazme el favor de ayudarme con él.

Sintió como era levantado con dificultad y nuevamente era llevado a alguna parte de la supuesta aldea.

Quien lo haya cargado, lo tiró como costal de papas sobre una superficie poco blanda.

— Ya está. Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.

— Gracias Blaise.

— Ajá, no olvides hablar con tu padre.

Hubo unos largos minutos de silencio y luego la mujer rubia habló.

— Beba esto, es un remedio que le quitará los dolores del cuerpo.

Harry abrió nuevamente la boca y un chorro de algo espeso cayó directo a su garganta. Comenzó a toser cuando probó el asqueroso sabor del supuesto remedio.

Como si de magia se tratara, en pocos segundos se sentía mejor y al fin pudo abrir completamente los ojos.

Una hermosa rubia yacía a su lado observándolo con atención. Sus ojos eran como el color de las monedas de plata, pero con un brillo peculiar que les daba un toque de belleza sobrenatural.

— ¿Mejor? —y entonces se percató en sus delgados y rojizos labios.

Asintió no creyéndose capaz de hablar.

— Perfecto, saldré un momento, descanse un poco más.

La mujer se puso de pie y se giró dándole la espalda. Harry pudo ver que no usaba nada en el área del torso y se sonrojo al pensar en todo lo que exhibía.

Tal como había dicho, salió de lo que al parecer era su tienda y Harry cerró los ojos dispuesto a descansar un poco más.

_Draconis_

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz del día penetraba por la entrada de la tienda y el canto de los pájaros resonaba armoniosamente en el exterior. Un canto dulce resonaba por encima del canto de los pájaros, quedó alucinado con la tonada.

Se levantó lentamente, quedando sentado sobre lo que hasta ahora pudo describir como una cama de aldeano. El cual era una especie de manta elaborada de hojas secas.

— ¿Se siente mejor? —escuchó la voz de la mujer rubia y giró en su dirección viendo que sonreía ligeramente mientras le observaba, su cabello estaba pulcramente trenzado cayendo por uno de sus hombros y en las manos llevaba una canasta.

«Esta mañana fui a cazar ¿te apetece un poco de carne asada?

No necesitaba ponerse quisquilloso con eso así que solo asintió.

— Vuelvo en unos minutos.

Salió de la tienda, ausentándose largo rato y cuando volvió traía con ella dos hojas extendidas en sus palmas.

— Toma —le entregó una de las hojas, donde yacía una pieza de carne silvestre. La rubia se sentó a su lado y comenzó a comer.

Harry titubeó un momento observando que la bonita rubia únicamente estaba degustando frutos y hierbas hervidas, pero al sentir su estómago gruñir, comenzó a despellejar la carne y dejó de pensar en los demás.

Poco después dijo:

— Gracias por salvarme.

La mujer continuó comiendo y él decidió quedarse callado.

— ¿Y cómo te llamas? —preguntó de pronto, Harry dejó de comer.

— Me llamo Harry, Harry Potter, capitán del navío Hedwig.

― ¿Eres un náufrago? ―preguntó curiosa.

― ¡Qué! No, no, espero que el navío se encuentre bien, así como mis hombres.

— Nunca habíamos conocido un capitán, aquí solo han llegado piratas ―explicó haciendo un puchero que a Harry le pareció adorable, pero rápidamente dejó de lado el pensamiento.

— ¡Piratas! —exclamó el pelinegro exaltado—. ¿Les han hecho daño?

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

— No duran mucho.

— Vuelven a sus navíos, por supuesto.

— Ah...

— Eso es bueno, porque los piratas son bastante peligrosos.

La chica rubia lo miraba como si no entendiera de qué estaba hablando.

— ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

— Draconis, pero todos me llaman Draco.

— Draconis, como la constelación del dragón —indagó para sí —. ¿Por qué te pusieron un nombre de chico?

Draco se ruborizó y frunció el entrecejo.

— ¡Soy un chico! —exclamó ofendido.

— ¡Qué! Pero...

Entonces lo inspeccionó a detalle, dándose cuenta de que en realidad de su frente no colgaban los senos que usualmente solían colgar de una mujer, su voz era gruesa, pero pensó que solo era una mujer con una voz algo diferente y ya que lo miraba mejor pudo admirar su abdomen ligeramente trabajado. Se tensó y también se ruborizó por lo avergonzado y tonto que se sentía al haber confundido su género.

Como ya había terminado de comer, Draco salió refunfuñando de la tienda y Harry se quedó sentado largo tiempo recriminándose por tonto.

_Aldea_

Mas tarde salió de la tienda para inspeccionar sus alrededores. Vio a varios aldeanos bañándose en una cascada que brillaba de manera deslumbrante. Y muchos niños jugaban a los alrededores riendo y gritando felices.

— El capitán —escuchó una voz que se le hizo conocida, giró la cabeza a un lado para ver a un hombre de piel oscura observándolo de manera despectiva.

— Un gusto —dijo a modo de saludo e hizo una pequeña reverencia como si estuviera dirigiéndose a una doncella.

— Harry —escuchó la voz de Draco y sonrió como un bobo al verlo venir en su dirección—. Ven, quiero que conozcas a mis padres.

Harry obedeció y se dejó llevar por el rubio. Parecía como hipnotizado y no podía dejar de admirar su belleza.

— Padre, este es Harry Potter, el capitán del navío Hedwig —informó una vez entraron a una tienda más grande que el resto.

— Saludos capitán, tome asiento —un hombre rubio, igual que Draco, pero más corpulento le señaló un pequeño asiento de hojas silvestres. Mientras se acercaba lentamente, pudo observar a una bella rubia sentada a su lado, Harry concluyó que Draco era la combinación perfecta de sus padres.

Después de ese pensamiento fugaz, se posicionó sobre el banquito y esperó.

— Mi nombre es Lucius y soy el líder supremo de esta aldea, mi hijo Draco me contó que lo encontró a la orilla del mar y lo llevó a su tienda. ¿Recuerda cómo es que llegó a la playa?

El capitán Potter hizo una mueca, señal de que estaba concentrado en recordar.

— Hubo una tormenta más fuerte de lo usual, mi navío se averió y uno de los muchachos de mi tripulación quedó atorado entre unas sogas. Fui en su rescate, pero en el proceso caí al mar, es lo último que recuerdo.

— Lo ves padre, no es un espía —interrumpió el rubio menor.

— Silencio Draco.

El aludido asintió y bajó la mirada.

— ¿A dónde se dirigía, capitán? —volvió a dirigirse a él.

— Iba en camino a Durmstrang. Me encomendaron la misión de apresar a un pirata altamente peligroso.

Lucius asintió.

— Muy bien —asintió hacia Draco quien parecía nervioso—. Mi hijo cometió un grave error al traerlo a la aldea. Cuando un hombre llega hasta aquí solemos asesinarlo, no importa si llegó por su cuenta o fue traído por uno de los nuestros —Harry se sobresaltó ante la declaración—. Ese sería su destino, pero mi hijo quiere aparearse con usted —otra noticia inesperada—. Amo mucho a Draco, no puedo negarle nada, así que le concedí el beneficio que preguntarle directamente a usted si quiere emparejarse con él. Qué dice, acepta a mi hijo o prefiere morir. Usted decide.

Horas más tarde en la aldea de salvajes se estaba llevando a cabo una ceremonia de unión.

_Noche de bodas_

Mientras la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, Harry se preguntó cómo era posible que los salvajes conocieran su idioma. Al principio lo aludió a que tal vez alguien les enseñó, pero no podía estar cien por ciento seguro después de que le confesaran que todos los hombres sufrían un destino diferente al suyo.

Navegaba en sus pensamientos cuando Draco le comunicó que tenían que ir a su tienda y reforzar la unión con el ritual de apareamiento.

Harry solo podía pensar en que si se negaba de alguna manera a llevar a cabo sus deberes conyugales sería asesinado. Así que asintió y se levantó, continuo a eso, ayudó a su esposo a ponerse de pie.

Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano rumbo a su tienda mientras una serie de aldeanos los acompañaban bailando al ritmo del tambor.

Entraron a la tienda y colocaron la cortina hecha de enormes hojas silvestres. Los aldeanos bailaron un rato más en la entrada y luego se retiraron.

Harry no dejaba de mirar la salida. Hasta que escuchó la voz de su ahora esposo.

— Es parte del ritual —giró a verlo, observando su rostro ruborizado acompañado de una tímida sonrisa.

Draco era hermoso, de hecho, en un inicio lo había confundido con una bellísima mujer. Podría hacerlo, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Al pensarlo llegó a una conclusión demasiado bizarra, obviamente no era igual que estar con una mujer, ¿habría que hacer algún paso extra? ¿Dónde tenía que introducir...? Por un momento el terror inundó sus entrañas, ¿y si lo lastimaba? ¿Qué debería hacer en ese caso? Estaba a punto de huir cuando sintió las frías y a la vez acogedoras manos del rubio acunar sus mejillas. Se sintió culpable, su barba creciente seguramente irritaba la piel suave y perfecta de Draco.

Volvió a tomar una de las manos del rubio y caminaron hasta el colchón de hojas. Draco se despojó de la prenda que le cubría las partes privadas. Harry se quedó mirando embobado, no se parecía en nada a lo que había imaginado. Los genitales de Draco eran muy bonitos, poseía una polla de tamaño promedio, rosada y brillante, alrededor la adornaba una ligera cantidad de bellos del mismo color que su cabello, tragó en seco ante sus pensamientos y se decidió a continuar con su cometido.

Se retiró su propia prenda quedando ambos totalmente desnudo. Draco se recostó en las hojas y abrió las piernas invitando a su pareja a recostarse sobre él.

Nuevamente se perdió en sus pensamientos obscenos. Draco recostado de una manera tan encantadora provocó que su polla se estremeciera de anticipación. Con cuidado, Harry se acomodó entre las largas y pálidas piernas, mientras apreciaba los bonitos ojos de plata del rubio.

Harry tomó su miembro y lo frotó repetidas veces observando el rostro de Draco concentrándose solamente en él y cuando lo sintió totalmente erecto posicionó la cabeza sobre la entrada del rubio.

Fue entrando lentamente sintiendo un calor delicioso recorrer poco a poco su extremidad. Draco abrió la boca y gruñó haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Te estoy lastimando? —cuestionó Potter mirándolo con preocupación.

Draco negó.

— No, no, solo, falta acostumbra-brarme. Quédate quieto un momento.

Así lo hizo, permaneció estático hasta que el rubio le indicó que podía continuar.

Harry se enterró por completo en su cuerpo y gimió satisfecho por lo bien que se sentía el interior. Miró la boca semiabierta del rubio y no pudo evitar devorar sus labios mientras salía lentamente y volvía a entrar de una sola estocada, ahogando los jadeos de su pareja con su boca.

Comenzó a moverse mucho más rápido, ya que las exclamaciones del rubio le incitaban a perder la cordura.

— Ahh... Ahhhh... Ah! —gemía el rubio, Harry perdido en el placer arremetía contra el hombre despiadadamente—. Harry... Ahhh... Ha-harry.

Le gustaba como pronunciaba su nombre mientras estaba en camino al orgasmo, de pronto sintió como las paredes del interior del rubio se contraían y su pene palpitó extasiado.

— Ahhhhhh —lanzando un largo gemido, Draco se derramó entre sus cuerpos, mientras que Harry lo hizo en el interior. Hizo un movimiento tratando de salir, pero el rubio lo detuvo—. No, que-quédate un poco más.

Harry asintió y se dejó caer con cuidado sobre el cuerpo de su pareja.

— ¿Crees que haya quedado preñado esta noche?

Harry levantó el torso para mirar al hombre debajo de él.

— ¿Preñado? —cuestionó confundido.

Draco sonrió y acercó su boca para devorar la suya con un beso apasionado. Se entregó al momento olvidando por completo el tema.

Continuaron besándose hasta que Harry sintió que su verga se endurecía nuevamente dentro del rubio. Ya excitado volvió a follarlo con fuerza. Dejando a Draco totalmente agotado.

Harry observó la belleza del rubio mientras dormía. Era un hombre, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirse atraído por él. Pensó en todos los hombres que había conocido en el pasado y en los que había en la aldea, pero ninguno le parecía atractivo, ni en sueños se follaría a uno de ellos, ¿entonces por qué con Draco era diferente?

Se sintió soñoliento, así que cerró los ojos y apresó a su rubio con sus brazos. Draco se removió entre sueños, quedando de lado. Así que su espalda tocó el pecho moreno. Esa noche durmieron abrazados.

_Tritón_

Llevaban varios días de matrimonio, el rubio era atento, se preocupaba porque tuviera todo y no pasara ninguna dificultad, paseaban por la aldea e iban a cazar, por alguna razón, solo él comía peces, el resto de los habitantes comían frutos y hierbas como Draco, pero no se quejaba. En las noches follaban sin restricciones. Y parecía que la misma rutina se repetiría y se repetiría hasta el fin de los tiempos. Pero a Harry no le causaba conflicto, por el contrario, todo el tiempo se sentía en una especie de trance del que no quería salir, pues sabía que si lo hacía se enfrentaría a la realidad, pensaría en sus padres, sus amigos, la vida que quedó atrás.

Estaba sentado en una roca, hace rato que había despertado, al darse cuenta de que Draco no estaba a su lado, salió a buscarlo, pero tampoco había personas en la aldea, recorrió una a una las tiendas notando que estaban vacías.

― ¿Dónde están todos? ―se preguntó antes de decidirse a volver a buscarlos. No parecía que se hubieran ido, pues sus cosas continuaban en el mismo lugar.

Después de dar varias vueltas por los alrededores, de pronto decidió ir al mar. Le vino una idea terrorífica. ¿Qué tal que unos piratas habían llegado a invadir a los aldeanos? Y corrió tan rápido como sus pies descalzos lo permitieron.

Llegando a la costa, miró hacia todos lados, incluso fijó su vista al mar, pero nada, parecía que todos se habían desvanecido. Entonces se sentó en la gran roca y permaneció observando el horizonte.

De pronto, vio unos movimientos sobre el mar, parecían unos peces saliendo a la superficie. Se puso de pie al instante y corrió a la orilla para observar mejor.

Las siluetas de los peces se hicieron cada vez más numerosas, incluso notó que se acercaban.

Miró a su alrededor esperando encontrar un tronco o algo con qué defenderse, no obstante, los peces nadaban a tal velocidad que en cuestión de segundos ya habían llegado a la orilla. Harry observó atentó y jadeó estupefacto cuando vio a Lucius emerger como si se tratara de un imponente dios antiguo. Poco a poco otros aldeanos emergieron el agua y entre ellos se encontraba Draco, quien se sacudió el agua del cabello de un solo movimiento dejando a Harry aturdido y excitado. No podía dejar de admirar la belleza de su esposo quien brillaba como un ángel, pero a la vez no podía ignorar las escamas platinadas que iban desvaneciéndose poco a poco de sus antebrazos y piernas. En un momento el rubio nadaba en el mar como un pez y de pronto caminaba sobre la arena a dos piernas, era totalmente insólito.

Caminando en dirección a la aldea, Draco se detuvo abruptamente y miró asustado al moreno. Todos a su alrededor pasaron de largo a Harry, él fue el único que se quedó congelado en su lugar, justo enfrente del otro.

― Se supone que dormirías hasta tarde... ―expresó como una idea para sí mismo.

Harry no mencionó nada al respecto, lo seguía mirando como si no fuera Draco el que estuviera frente a él.

— Harry, debemos hablar —Draco habló, su expresión era seria, pero Harry no quiso escuchar, salió corriendo por la orilla del mar dispuesto a escapar de ese horroroso lugar.

Draco miró con tristeza como se alejaba rápidamente.

― Déjalo ―escuchó la voz de su padre―. Volvamos, tenemos mucho que preparar para nuestro viaje.

Resopló frustrado, no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que su padre tenía razón, tarde o temprano la realidad iba a golpearlo cruelmente, al menos no lo había tratado de asesinar. Eso valía algo ¿no?

Volvió a la aldea con su padre, estaban recogiendo algunos frutos medicinales que llevarían en su viaje cuando sintió la presencia de Potter. El hombre se sentó muy cerca de él. Lo ignoró, continuó con su labor haciendo como si no se daba cuenta de que los hermosos ojos verdes del imbécil estaban enfocados en su cuerpo.

― Draco ―susurró Astoria―, habla con él. El pobre parece que va a enloquecer.

Haciendo una mueca disgustada, dejó los últimos frutos limpios dentro de una canasta y caminó hacia Potter.

El hombre estaba sentado en la hierba fresca. Parecía abatido, tal vez Astoria tenía razón, si no hablaba con él terminaría enloqueciendo.

― Estoy dispuesto a explicar todo ―Harry lo incitó a sentarse a su lado, pero el rubio negó con la cabeza, tomó su mano y lo guio de vuelta a la tienda, Harry se sentó en el suelo y se dispuso a escuchar—. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, nosotros somos...

— Espera, sé que estoy preparado para escucharlo, pero también estoy muy confundido —Draco le acarició el cabello para tranquilizarlo.

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

― Está bien, dilo ahora.

— Yo... Nosotros... —desvió la mirada—. Nosotros no somos humanos, tal como ya te has dado cuenta —echó un vistazo a su pareja, sus ojos verdes delataban lo abrumado que se encontraba—. Harry, soy un tritón.

— ¿Un tritón? ¿Cómo las historias de sirenas? —se quedó sin palabras un momento— ¿Eres una sirena macho? Pero es que aún no termino de comprender. Las sirenas son horrendas, son verdes y se comen a los hombres... y ustedes, ustedes solo han comido frutas y hojas.

Draco asintió, sin embargo, en su rostro se vio el inconformismo con el adjetivo de sirena macho.

— No —se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la tienda—. No puede ser, es realmente absurdo.

«No se supone que seas así, las sirenas son verdes.

Draco permanecía serio.

— Se llaman ondinas —Harry se detuvo y le miró incrédulo—. Son totalmente diferentes a nosotros.

― ¡Pero las sirenas viven en el mar, no pueden estar en tierra!

― Una vez cada tres años las sirenas y tritones nos convertimos en humanos para poder aparearnos y procrear a nuestros descendientes. Y mientras estamos en la isla, algunas noches acudimos al mar para adquirir nuestra verdadera apariencia, así, no nos olvidamos de quienes somos.

«Pasamos tres meses aquí, hasta la última luna nueva del año. Entonces nuestras piernas desaparecen y volvemos al mar. Nadamos al norte donde tenemos un refugio. Ahí las sirenas y tritones en estado de gestación dan a luz a las crías.

— Por eso... —Harry boqueó impresionado—. ¿Estás...?

— Aún no lo sé —Draco sonrió con tranquilidad, en unas horas, una sirena experimentada le diría si estaba gestando.

«No volverás a huir, ¿verdad? ―preguntó ante la idea de perder a Potter para siempre. Desde el momento en que lo había visto abrir los ojos y apreció sus hermosos ojos verdes sintió que tenía una conexión especial con ese hombre. Por eso le había pedido a su padre el permiso de enlazarse con él, en vez de hacerlo con una sirena o con Adrian como había sugerido su padre.

— Prometo que no lo haré.

Era sincero, Draco lo sabía, pero aun así dudaba.

— Y cuándo te conviertas en tritón, ¿qué pasará conmigo? ―Harry llegó a la pregunta que el rubio había esperado que hiciera. Se puso de pie y acunó el rostro de Harry con sus manos.

— La noche de luna nueva tendrás la posibilidad de venir con nosotros. Mediante un ritual tus piernas se transformarán en una cola. Y te convertirás en un ser mágico como nosotros.

«Harry, la luna nueva es en tres días tienes tiempo para pensar si quieres venir conmigo o te quedarás en la isla —esto último lo dijo en tono serio.

Y sí que lo tenía que pensar. Una cosa es que se enlazara con un hombre, otra muy diferente que en realidad fuera un tritón y aún más desconcertante era pensar que tenía la posibilidad de convertirse en uno de ellos. Eso significaba mucho, dejaría su vida tal como la conocía, aunque su vida ya no lo era. Desde el momento en que cayó por la borda su título de capitán se había perdido.

_Encuentro_

— Ahhhh... Creo que ahora si estoy esperando un bebé —Harry lo miró atento—. Te has derramado tanto dentro de mí que sería imposible no haber quedado en estado.

Harry besó su frente y luego sus labios.

— Un bebé contigo sería hermoso.

Draco sonrió y se pegó al pecho de Harry acurrucándose. Permaneció con los ojos abiertos largo rato, pensando en que de hecho ya estaba gestando, pero no quería decirle nada a Potter hasta que este tomara una decisión, no deseaba que el hombre decidiera convertirse en uno de ellos solo por el deber de padre.

Por su parte, Harry pensaba en que faltaban dos noches para la luna nueva, eso quería decir que el tiempo se le agotaba para decidir. Aunque a estas alturas estaba muy inclinado a quedarse con Draco por la eternidad.

Al día siguiente, salieron muy temprano a recolectar frutos y otras yerbas, solo para su alimento del día, pues al día siguiente todos partirían al norte.

Draco le había explicado que las sirenas solían alimentarse de plantas marinas, sin embargo, cuando estaban en tierra solían recolectar los frutos de la isla y de ello se alimentaban, los frutos medicinales solo se conseguían en tierra, por lo que solo llevarían eso en su viaje. También descubrió que las ocasiones en que Draco pescaba lo hacía por él, porque había escuchado que los hombres se alimentaban con carne.

Estaban de vuelta de su corta aventura cuando Astoria y Millicent se acercaron corriendo a ellos.

— Hay unos hombres en la costa —anunció Millicent—. Vienen vestidos como lo hacía el capitán Potter.

Harry entregó la canasta de frutos a Draco y corrió hasta la playa.

Si, el Hedwig estaba atracando en la isla.

Vio a varios hombres de su tripulación, entre ellos a Ron.

Corrió a ellos sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¡Ron! —gritó una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que lo escuchara.

Varios oficiales, tenientes y maestranzas voltearon a verlo.

— ¡Capitán! —exclamaron con alegría.

Ron se apresuró a llegar junto a Harry.

— Capitán —saludó—. Llevamos diez días buscándolo.

¿Solo diez días? Bueno, después pensaría en eso.

Harry sonrió.

— ¿¡Qué ha pasado con tu ropa? —cuestionó en condición de amigos. Harry se miró a sí mismo, contemplando la prenda que solo cubría sus genitales.

Eso le hizo recordar a Draco y la aldea. Giró la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás, esperando ver a Draco, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte.

— Estaba demasiado dañada cuando llegué aquí.

— ¿Y la has pasado solo todo este tiempo? —Ron lo observaba impresionado—. ¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir?

Harry iba a revelar la existencia de la aldea, cuando recordó cuál era el final de un hombre que llegaba a esa isla. Ahora que lo pensaba, había tenido mucha suerte de que Draco se fijara en él.

— Hay varios frutos por allí y he tenido la suerte de conseguir peces.

Toda su tripulación lo miraba impresionado.

En eso llegó Colin, uno de los artilleros, y le entregó una muda de uniforme.

— Ahora que hemos encontrado a nuestro capitán, vuelvo a mi título de Segundo Oficial —dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

Harry miró las prendas entre sus manos, sopesando la situación.

— ¿Capitán, le parece bien si mañana al amanecer retomamos nuestro camino a Durmstrang?

Harry continuaba mirando las prendas. No sabiendo qué hacer en realidad. Levantó la vista para mirar a su tripulación esperanzada al haber encontrado a su capitán.

Asintió torpemente y sus hombres se pusieron a trabajar en preparar todo para pasar la noche allí.

A lo lejos Draco observaba los movimientos de los hombres y se dio cuenta de que había un universo entero de diferencia entre él y Harry.

— Tu padre te lo advirtió —esa era la voz de Blaise.

— ¡Déjalo en paz! —reprendió Astoria—. Vamos Draco, volvamos a la aldea, debemos prepararnos para mañana. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

El rubio permaneció quieto mirando la costa, tal vez esperanzado que Harry estuviera únicamente saludando a sus amigos y luego volvería con él. Aunque, cuando lo alcanzó a visualizar y lo vio portando esa ropa extraña que vestía cuando lo conoció, supo cuál era la realidad.

Volvió con los suyos y se preparó para su viaje al norte donde daría a luz a su cría.

_Zarpar_

Desde temprano los hombres se pusieron a trabajar en levantar el campamento. Pero el día prometía lluvia, así que decidieron esperar a que pasara para por fin retomar su destino. No habían querido caer nuevamente en la tragedia que los llevó a esa isla.

Harry no había dormido bien, había extrañado el calor de un cuerpo suave y reconfortante a su lado. Las caricias involuntarias y la sesión de sexo matinal que solía darle energía para iniciar el día.

Pensó en caminar a la aldea, pero temía que Ron y otros de sus hombres quisieran acompañarlo. No se atrevía. Además ¿qué le diría a Draco?

Permaneció con su tripulación unas horas más hasta que por fin se despejaron los cielos. Todos se prepararon para zarpar.

El barco comenzó a navegar. Harry sentía el viento golpear con fuerza su cara mientras observaba como iban alejándose de la isla.

_Cuando lleguemos al norte verás que esta isla es la mitad de mágica que nuestro refugio._

Le estaba platicando Draco justo antes de que llegaran las dos sirenas y les informaran sobre Ron y su tripulación atracando en la costa.

 _Draco,_ su sonrisa hermosa, sus ojos que brillaban mucho más que la plata, su larga cabellera dorada que brillaba blanquecina bajo el sol...

— ¡Ron! ¡Ron! —llamó a su primer oficial. El pelirrojo apareció apresurado frente a él.

— ¿Qué sucede, capitán? —lo llamó así a pesar del modo amistoso en que lo había llamado Harry.

— Ron, ya no soy tu capitán, puedes llamarme Harry —el pelirrojo lo miró desconcertado—. ¡Escuchen todos! Este hombre de aquí es su nuevo capitán —su tripulación comenzó a reunirse murmurando ante la evidente locura del hombre.

«Deben obedecer todas sus órdenes tal como lo hicieron conmigo.

Y entonces nuevamente se giró hacia su amigo y lo tomó por los hombros.

— Despídeme de mis padres. Dile a Ginny que lo siento, pero mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien más —Ron iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido—. Gracias amigo, espero que logres capturar a Grindelwald.

Dicho eso corrió y saltó por la borda. Cayendo de lleno al mar.

Nadó de vuelta a la isla, moviendo los brazos con ímpetu. En su mente solo había un nombre que se repetía una y otra vez.

— ¡Draco! ¡Draco! —gritó una vez llegó a la playa, corrió rumbo a la aldea lo más rápido que sus piernas cansadas le permitieron—. ¡Draco!

Esperaba que el rubio escuchara su llamado.

Después de mucho correr, llegó a lo que alguna vez fue la aldea. Ya no había tiendas ni ningún artefacto de los que habían utilizado. Era como si nunca hubiera vivido nadie allí.

— ¡DRACO! —gritó con todas las fuerzas que su desesperación le proporcionó, se dejó caer de rodillas y suplicó porque su hermoso rubio escuchara su llamado.

Al pasar más tiempo se dio cuenta de que su Draco se había ido y sollozó repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre del rubio.

Estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas cuando escuchó el crujir de unas hojas. Levantó de inmediato la mirada y allí estaba. Su amado rubio en todo su esplendor, sonriendo encantador como la primera vez que lo vio.

— ¡Draco, perdóname mi Draco! He sido tan cobarde, no merezco tu cariño.

Draco se acercó y se arrodilló junto a él para abrazarle.

— ¿Te quedarás a mi lado? —preguntó el rubio.

Harry conectó sus ojos verdes con los grises.

— Por toda la eternidad.

Draco sonrió y acercó su boca a la del moreno para sellar la promesa con un beso. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Felicidades a Draco Malfoy por su cumpleaños número cuarenta! Siempre lo amaremos desde el fondo de nuestro corazón. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado la historia y me gustaría me platicaran si Draco es su personaje favorito, qué les gusta de él y otras cosas relacionadas con este magnífico personaje.
> 
> Para finalizar quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta corta historia. 
> 
> Fanart de la historia hecho por Yayayin_post_draw_371:
> 
> <https://solecitoyanass.tumblr.com/post/636263971395141632/la-isla-de-las-sirenas>  
> 


End file.
